religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Handoplegging
Handoplegging door een geestelijke is een op het Nieuwe Testament terug te voeren wijze om een veronderstelde werking van de Heilige Geest te bewerken. De handoplegging kan een zegen zijn en hij kan met het oogmerk op een wonderbaarlijke genezing plaatsvinden. Ook in wijdingen heeft de handoplegging een rol. Oudheid Het toepassen van handoplegging als paranormale of alternatieve geneeswijze gaat echter veel verder terug dan de Bijbel. Acupressuur bijvoorbeeld is een Chinese geneeswijze door handoplegging, die al 5000 jaar gepraktiseerd wordt in China en India. Ook in het oude Egypte werd het beoefend, volgens de zogenaamde papyrus-Ebers uit ca. 1552 v.Chr. In oude tijden was deze methode van genezen heel gewoon en elke stam of groep had zijn eigen priester, priesteres of sjamaan, die zich met deze geneeswijze bezighield. De eerste artsen waren dan ook priesters, medicijnmannen en sjamanen. West-Europa kwam ermee in aanraking door de eigen Germaanse en Keltische tradities en later via het Christendom. (Bron:http://www.praktijkpapillon.nl/Lege%20pagina%207.htm) Handoplegging in het Nieuwe Testament De handoplegging in de christelijke kerken gaat terug op de overleveringen over Jezus van Nazareth. De evangelist Marcus beschrijft een handoplegging met de woorden ”Hij nam de kinderen in zijn armen en zegende hen door hun de handen op te leggenMarcus 10,16). .” Verderop stelt Marcus dat Jezus zieken door handoplegging genas, Jezus zou hebben gezegd dat anderen die tot geloof zijn gekomen, hetzelfde zullen doen: ”ze zullen zieken weer gezond maken door hun de handen op te leggen(Marcus 16,18).” In het Nieuwe Testament vindt men in de Handelingen van de Apostelen deze passage: "Toen Simon zag dat de mensen door de handoplegging van de apostelen vervuld raakten van de Geest, bood hij Petrus en Johannes geld aan en zei: ‘Geef ook mij deze macht, zodat iedereen wie ik de handen opleg de heilige Geest ontvangt.’ Maar Petrus zei tegen hem: ‘U zult in het verderf worden gestort, u met uw geld, omdat u denkt te kunnen kopen wat God geschonken heeft. U kunt beslist geen deel hebben aan onze taak, want uw houding tegenover God is niet oprecht. Toon berouw over uw verfoeilijke gedrag en smeek de Heer of hij u uw slechte gedachten wil vergeven, want ik zie dat u vol venijn zit en verstrikt bent in het kwaad.’ Toen zei Simon: ‘Bid voor mij tot de Heer dat het me niet zal vergaan zoals u hebt gezegd'. " Na pinksteren en de door de kerk veronderstelde "Gave van de heilige Geest" namen de apostelen het gebaar van de handoplegging van Jezus over om die heilige Geest door te geven aan hen die gedoopt zijn. Zo lezen we in de Handelingen van de apostelen: ”Na het gebed legden Petrus en Johannes hun de handen op, en zo ontvingen ze de heilige Geest(Handelingen 8,17).” De handoplegging in de vroege christelijke kerk De vroegchristelijke kerk kende rituelen waarin handoplegging plaatsvond. Die vond plaats bij de doop en de geloofsbelijdenis, bij het sluiten van een huwelijk, bij het uitspreken van de vergeving van zonden na belijdenis van zonden, bij het uitdrijven van demonen en boze geesten en bij het zegenen van kinderen door hun ouders. Handoplegging in de katholieke kerk De handoplegging speelt een rol bij het uitreiken en toedienen van sacramenten en bij wijdingen. Een priester legt tijdens het sacrament van de ziekenzalving de zieke in stilte de handen op het hoofd. Om het verschil met de doop te benadrukken wordt bij het vormsel, bij de katholieke kerk gezien als het "sacrament van het vormsel" een handoplegging gedaan”Van die tijd af deelden de apostelen, de wil van Christus volbrengend, door de handoplegging aan de pasgedoopten de Geest mee, als een gave die de genade van het doopsel voltooide. Zo komt het dat in de brief aan de Hebreeën onder de elementen van het eerste christelijke onderricht genoemd wordt de leer over het doopsel en de handoplegging. Deze handoplegging wordt volgens de katholieke overlevering terecht erkend als de oorsprong van het sacrament van het vormsel, dat in de kerk als het ware de pinkstergenade bestendigt"(CKK 1288). In de Handelingen van de apostelen staat beschreven hoe Barnabas en Saulus door handoplegging van de apostelen aan hun taak worden toegewijd”Op een dag, toen ze aan het vasten waren en een gebedsdienst hielden voor de Heer, zei de heilige Geest tegen hen: ‘Stel mij Barnabas en Saulus ter beschikking voor de taak die ik hun heb toebedeeld.’ Nadat ze gevast en gebeden hadden, legden ze hun de handen op en lieten hen vertrekken. Zo werden Barnabas en Saulus uitgezonden door de heilige Geest.” (Handelingen 13, 2-4). Het gebaar van de handoplegging werd daarom door de katholieke Kerk vanaf het begin overgenomen voor het sacrament van de wijding tot diaken, priester en bisschop. In de middeleeuwen ontstond een traditie die voorschreef om bezetenen, men zou nu meestal van krankzinnigen spreken, de handen op te leggen, maar gelovige zieken te zalven. Het in de regeringsperiode van paus Innocentius I ingevoerde sacrament van de ziekenzalving werd dus in principe gereserveerd voor die gelovigen die bij hun verstand waren, anderen konden de handoplegging ontvangen. Dat gebruik is ook terug te voeren op de notie dat de krankzinnige bezeten is door demonen. De reformatie In de protestantse kerken is men zeer terughoudend met handopleggingen. Alleen de pinkstergemeenten en de Amerikaanse evangelisten passen handopleggingen geregeld toe. De Reformatoren in de eerste jaren van de 16e eeuw toonden grote aarzelingen bij de handoplegging vanwege het door hen opgemerkte misbruik van dit ritueel in de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. Calvijn meent dat de kracht in de handoplegging slechts in de begintijd van de kerk aanwezig was, in de tijd van de apostelen. Maarten Luther leert zijn volgelingen daarentegen dat zij handen mogen opleggenBrief aan Predikant Schulze in Bern, 1545: 'Ga met de koster en twee of drie goede mannen naar hem toe en leg hem de handen op in het vaste vertrouwen dat u in het openbare ambt staat en in deze plaats de predikant bent. Leg dan, voor gij vertrekt, de zieke nog eenmaal de handen op en spreek: 'De tekenen die de gelovige volgen zijn deze: op zieken zullen zij de handen leggen en zij zullen genezen worden' (Marcus. 16:17-18). Doe dit driemaal - op drie opeenvolgende dagen telkens eenmaal. Roep ondertussen - vanaf de kansel in de kerk - openlijk op tot voorbede, tot God die verhoort'.. In 1545 schrijft hij aan Schulze, predikant in Belgern, hoe te handelen met een ernstig ziekehome.wanadoo.nl/gjvdvlis/GJVDVLISweb/Ziekenzalving%20en%20handoplegging%20Paul.doc. In de Nederlandse Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerk wordt een dominee in zijn ambt bevestigd door handoplegging. Deze handoplegging wordt verricht door een of meerdere al eerder in het ambt bevestigde predikantenNGK Amersfoort Zuid In eerste instantie werd in de geloofsbelijdenis de bevestiging van alle ambtsdragers opgenomenWij gelooven, dat de Dienaars des Woords van God, Ouderlingen en Diakenen in haren dienst behooren verkoren te worden door wettige verkiezing, met aanroeping van den Naam Gods ende koerstemmen der Kercken: daer na met oplegginghe der handen, in haren dienst beuesticht worden, ghelijck als ons sulcx het Woord Gods leert.Art. 31 in de eerste Nederlandse vertaling van 1562.. In de huidige kerkorde komt deze handoplegging ter bevestiging van een ambt niet, of minder vaak, voor. Handoplegging in de evangelische kerken Amerikaanse voorgangers hebben van het opleggen van handen een nieuw ritueel gemaakt. De gelovige wordt met de handen op het voorhoofd aangeraakt, veelal met de woorden "in naam van Jezus". Het is niet ongewoon om de aangeraakte gelovige daarop achterover te zien vallen en stuiptrekkend op de vloer te zien liggen. Met het ingetogen ritueel van zegening, aanwijzing of genezing in het Oude en Nieuwe Testament heeft deze vorm van handoplegging weinig verwantschap meer. Handoplegging in het jodendom 250px|rechts|thumb|Isaac geeft Jacob zijn zegen door [[Govert Flinck]] Handoplegging bij ziekte komt in de rituelen van het Jodendom niet voor. Het is dus, wanneer we de evangelisten mogen geloven, een innovatie van Jezus geweest. In het Oude Testament komen twee verschillende uitdrukkingen voor die in het Grieks beiden vertaald zijn als “handoplegging”. In de eerste plaats is daar het eenvoudig leggen van de handen op iemand en in de tweede plaats het drukken van de handen op iemand. Het leggen van de handen op iemand is een gebaar waardoor een bepaalde persoon aangewezen wordt. Het wordt gebruikt bij het bidden voor een mens en het zegenen van een mensAartsvader Jakob legt zijn handen op de zonen van Jozef om hen te zegenen (Genesis 48:14 en 48:18). Op deze manier wijst Jakob aan wie het is die hij wil zegenen. Zie Dr. R. Dean Anderson op http://katwijk.gkv.nl/anderson/pdfdutch/handoplegging.pdf. Het drukken van de handen op iemand wordt gebruikt om zowel iemand aan te wijzen als ook de overdracht van iets op die persoon te benadrukken. Ook een op een offerdier moesten de handen worden gedruktExodus. 29:10, 15, 19. Leviticus 1:4; 3:2, 8, 13.. Uit de Hebreeuwse tekst kan worden opgemaakt dat hier het opleggen van één hand ook mogelijk is. Een man of vrouw die in het openbaar vloekt kreeg de handen van anderen op zijn hoofd gedrukt. Zo werd de schuld van de ongewild aangehoorde vervloeking symbolisch overgedragen aan de vloeker(Leviticus. 24:14). . In rechtszaken moesten de getuigen hun hand op het hoofd van de verdachte leggen tijdens het uitspreken van een belastende getuigenisBeschreven bij het verhaal vanSusanna een apocrief gedeelte van het boek Daniël dat wordt gerekend tot de Toevoegingen bij Daniël.. Levieten werden met handdruk op het hoofd symbolisch tot "eerstgeboren zoon" gemaakt toen de priesterlijke taken van de oudste zonen van andere stammen op hen overgingenNum. 8:10. Mozes drukte zijn handen op Jozua toen deze aangesteld werd als zijn opvolger(Num. 27:18-23). In het Grieks gebruikt de Bijbelvertaling in al deze gevallen dezelfde woorden. Alleen in de Hebreeuwse oertekst is het onderscheidt duidelijk. Ook in het Aramees wordt het onderscheid gemaakt. Bij de zalving, installatie of bevestiging in de drie grote ambten in het Oude Testament, de positie van koning, hogepriester en profeet, werd geen gebruikgemaakt werd van handoplegging. In plaats hiervan werd ieder van deze ambtsdragers gezalfd. Handoplegging buiten de religieuze kring Ook buiten kerkelijk verband vindt handoplegging plaats. Een paranormaal "genezer" zoals een magnetiseur kan soms als handoplegger optreden. Dan is geen sprake van de Heilige Geest maar van een veronderstelde overdracht van energie of het beïnvloeden van een zogenaamd aura. Zie ook reiki. Quantum-touch Quantum-touch is een vorm van handoplegging: genezen met je handen. De methode is een vorm van healing met toepassen van de natuurwetenschappelijke beginselen van resonantie en afstemming, dit in combinatie met ademhalingstechnieken en visualisaties zou energie via handen naar het lichaam van de ander stromen.Website van Quantum Touch NederlandWebsite van Quantum Touch Inc. (V.S.) Deepak Chopra schreef in een van zijn boeken: "wanneer het bewustzijn de dingen beïnvloedt, moet dit op quantumniveau of subatomair niveau gebeuren." Richard Gordon heeft daarop de methode quantum-touch genoemd: de behandeling zou zogenaamd dieper dan cel- en DNA-niveau gaan. Richard Gordon is een van de pioniers op het terrein van energetisch genezen. Hij heeft als auteur twee titels op zijn naam staan en geeft wereldwijd lezingen en seminars over zijn methode quantum-touch.uitgeverij Ankh-Hermes Hij gaat er vanuit dat iedereen het kan leren omdat "iedereen over levensenergie beschikt". Quantum-touch gaat uit van invloed op het zelfgenezend vermogen van een lichaam: het is niet de beoefenaar die geneest, maar de persoon die de energie ontvangt geneest zichzelf. Over healing bestaat veel scepsis en misverstand: vaak wordt gedacht dat beoefenaars kunnen genezen. De methode gaat uit van het aanbieden van 'levenskrachtenergie' waarbij de beoefenaar zich dient te focussen op het versterken van de eigen energie (ook wel chi, manna, prana of ki) met oefeningen voor ademhaling en lichaamsbewustzijn. Als twee dingen in verschillende frequenties trillen, neigen deze trillingen zich op elkaar af te stemmen; zo zou de lage trilling van de beoefenaar zich aanpassen aan een hogere frequentie van een pijnstreek waardoor er een hoog energieniveau zou worden gecreëerd. Als dat energieveld door middel van de handen rond een gebied van pijn, spanning, ontsteking wordt geplaatst, reageert het lichaam volgens aanhangers van de methode met genezing: het zou zo een energiegebied kunnen veroorzaken dat genezing in organen, klieren en weefsels kan versnellen. Literatuur * , The Christian Healing Ministry, London, 1990. * , 'De ziekenzalving in historisch perspectief (2 delen), Bijbel en wetenschap 20 (1995) nr. 182, 165-169 en nr. 183, 215- 218. * , Vergeving en genezing: ziekenzalving in de christelijke gemeente, Zoetermeer, 1997. * , 'Het zalven met olie in de Bijbel', Tijdschrift voor Theologie en Pastorale Counseling 8 (1996) nr. 32, 46-59. }} Categorie:Magie Categorie:Religie Categorie:Geneeskundige behandeling Categorie:Pseudowetenschap de:Handauflegung en:Laying on of hands